1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gripping device for selectively locking and releasing an elongated flexible member, such as a rope, extending therethrough.
Such griping devices are used, for example, in sailing ships and elsewhere, where a tope or a line on which a pulling force is exerted is to be releasably held. A gripping device of said type may thus be used in connection with capstans, winches, tackles or similar pulling mechanisms which may, for example, be used for hauling in sails.
2. Description of Prior Art
A griping device of the type mentioned above is known, for example, from U.S. patent specification No. 4,541,149. In this known structure the operating device is constituted by an eccentric which is provided with an operating handle, and which cooperates with the lever and is movable between two stable positions, a releasing position and a locking position, respectively. Because the engaging member is swingably or otherwise movably mounted on the lever, the engaging member, in its engaging position corresponding to the locking position of the operating device, will be able to compensate for any variations in thickness of the rope in connection with which the gripping device is used. In the known structure it is thus the pulling force exerted on the rope and being transmitted to the engaging member via frictional forces, which ensures that this engaging member is moved into sufficiently strong engagement with the rope for holding the rope when the operating device is in its locking position.
In the known locking device described above, however, the rope will slide a certain distance before the engaging member is moved into such a position that the rope may be held, and it has proved that in case of large pulling forces on the rope the known gripping device may not succeed in holding the rope efficiently.